


Table Talk

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer offers Dean a chance to talk to Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Talk

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for season 11
> 
> Flash fic episode tag to 11x21 All in the Family. I know this isn't how it went, but I can dream (at least until tomorrow night). Unbeta'd. Crossposted to [tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/144505864585/11x21-episode-tag-table-talk)
> 
> * * *

Dean sat at the kitchen table, feeling absolutely no urge to eat the sandwich he'd made. It had only been an excuse to get out of the war room and away from the bickering. And if he felt like being completely honest, maybe to get away from the devil wearing an angel's face too.

The last two days had been exhausting. Dean didn't know how either he or Sam were functioning right now. Lucifer's presence had pushed both of them to their limits, and they were getting nowhere with a plan.

Dean heard footsteps entering the room, and Lucifer slid into the seat opposite him, grinning. "So, this is where you're hiding."

"Get away from me," Dean snarled. He'd put on a civil face when they were brainstorming, but this was his private time. He wasn't wasting any more energy on that jackass.

Lucifer scrunched Castiel's face up into something resembling hurt. "Oh Dean, I thought you might have some more sympathy for the devil these days? After all, you've met my father now. He can be a little difficult, can't he? A little... disappointing?"

Dean hissed as he leaned across the table. "Listen up, you and me? We are not buddies here. And I have zero sympathy for you." He huffed. "Why do all you all-powerful crazies think I understand you? Here's what I understand: You wanted to play Apocalypse with the world. You tortured my brother for who knows how long. And you are the one who's holding Cas hostage."

"Hostage?" Lucifer paused. "He's not exactly screaming to be let out, Dean. You know, he was in pretty bad shape. Maybe he's enjoying the rest," he finished with a smug smirk.

"That's bullshit."

"Really, Dean? You sure about that? How much do you know about his state of mind before he let me in? Well, let me fill you in. Little Castiel was a mess. Seems like you might have been falling down in your angel-sitting duties there kiddo."

"Right, like I'm gonna believe a word you say," Dean scoffed, even as repressed guilt started rising to the surface. He'd suspected Cas wasn't at 100%, had planned on finding a break in the constant shitstorm that was their lives since the Darkness was awakened to talk to him, but still... Cas would said something if it was that bad, wouldn't he?

"I could let him tell you... if he wants to talk to you, that is."

"And, again, you pretended to be Cas for weeks. Why would I believe you?"

Lucifer gave a nonchalant shrug. "Guess that's up to you."

Dean swallowed, wincing at his suddenly dry throat. "'Kay then, do it. Let me talk to him."

Lucifer went silent, his eyes slightly unfocused. Just as Dean was pretty sure that the angel was messing with his head, his face morphed -- small, almost imperceptible, changes that all added up to...

"Cas," Dean breathed. His heart ached as he watched Castiel look around with a disconcerted expression.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean, then motioned around them. "We're in the kitchen?"

Dean nodded, unsure what the question was. "Yeah, I came in here to escape the clusterfuck pretending to be a strategy meeting."

Castiel nodded vaguely.

"Cas, do you know what's going on?"

"We're trying to beat Amara. Since we're here, I'd say either you succeeded, or we haven't faced her yet."

"Not exactly. Lucifer couldn't do it, Cas. He went up against her, and it was like he didn't even do anything."

Castiel's face fell. Dean hurried on. "We're regrouping. Sam and ... the others, we're all figuring out how we're gonna beat her. Okay? And we're gonna do it. But...

"I know everyone thinks you gotta let Lucifer stay in there, but Cas, man, say the word, tell me you want to kick him out, and I will do everything I can to help you make that happen."

Castiel looked down at the table and shook his head. "This is the best way I can help in this fight, Dean."

"What the hell, Cas? I don't know where the hell you got the idea that you don't have anything to contribute to the fight, but you gotta drop that idea right now. We need you, Cas."

"No, Dean. I couldn't ... I don't have the power to take on Amara. This way, you have an archangel on your side, for now, at least."

"Cas, when have we ever had the power to take on anyone?! Dick Roman, the Mark, stopping the Apocalypse... we just go in, guns blazing, and hope it all works out."

"I'm jst trying to give you better odds. There was nothing I could bring to this fight."

"That's not true. Is that some more of Lucifer's BS? And you know what, even if it was true, so what? We've all had fights where one of us was the weak link, had to sit it out. Did we kick Bobby off the team when he was paralyzed? Hell, no. It's not just what you can do for the fight, Cas. It's..." Dean hesitated. This was getting way more emotional than he was entirely comfortable with in a non-adrenaline-fueled situation. But the small glimmer of hope in Castiel's eyes kept him going.

"It's just being here with us, Cas. We need _you_ , not your angel mojo, or even your knowledge of every little obscure fact."

Cas tilted his head. "You really mean that," he half questioned.

"Yeah, Cas. We need you." Dean swallowed. "I need you. This is going to be a hell of a fight. Maybe the last one ever. I need you here for it."

Castiel's body started jerking, tremors growing in violence, and he fell to the floor.

"Shit. Shit! Guys, Chuck, someone get the fuck in here!" Dean yelled, throwing himself onto the floor next to Cas' body as he and Lucifer duked it out for final possession.

Footsteps came running down the hallway, just as a bright light surrounded Castiel. Dean threw his arm across his face to shield his eyes. After a moment, he risked a look.

Chuck and Sam stood just inside the doorway, staring.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet," Dean answers as he looked down to the angel slowly pushing himself up to a seated position.

Blue eyes squinted up at him. "I'm here, Dean."


End file.
